The Necklace
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: In every picture up until her engagement to James Potter, Lily Evans can be seen wearing a unique necklace. Where did it go? COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's Note: Disregard anything that happens post Goblet of Fire.

"The Necklace"

It was quiet in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Outside, there was steadily falling snow that added to the light dusting that covered the foilage, streets, and houses. Inside, you could tell it was Christmastime by the tree that was standing in the corner of the dining room. The tree was covered with mainly red and gold ornaments with the occasional green and silver slipped in. Upstairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking to Remus in his room, and the former Marauder was showing the trio a box of Lily's momentos. Remus picked up a picture that was in the box. It showed Lily and James holding hands and walking to class. James was beaming, and Lily was smiling at his expression.

"Lily had recently accepted your father's offer to date him," Remus chuckled. "In the picture, he's still reeling from the shock."

A glint from around Lily's neck caught Hermione's attention. "That's a pretty necklace."

"It's a three dimensional silver hourglass charm. It's engraved with her initials, L. E., and she's always worn it since she came back from Christmas break in our second year. She never told us who gave it to her, and it disappeared the day Lily married James."

"What happened to the necklace?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try to find out."

%%% BACK AT SCHOOL

"Welcome, Remus. Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I know you were pretty close to Lily and James, so I was wondering if you knew what happened to her necklace?" Remus asked, showing Dumbledore the picture he had shown the trio.

"Ah, yes. The hourglass. I suggest you talk to Severus about it." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Lily and Severus both told me about the necklace."

"How did Severus know about it?"

"It's very simple, Remus. He's the one who gave it to her."

%%%

Severus was brewing the Wolfsbane Potion in his private lab. It was here where one of the only pictures of Lily was. In this picture, Lily and Severus were Second-Years, and he had given Lily the box that contained the necklace. When Lily opened the box, she was so happy that she hugged him. Unbeknownst to the pair, Lucius Malfoy had taken the picture (for blackmail purposes). When Severus learned of this, he stole the picture and kept it to himself all these years. The only other thing of Lily's he had he carried with him everywhere he went. It was the necklace with the hourglass charm. Lily had given it back when she accepted Potter's proposal. Severus wore the necklace under his robes. What no one else alive (except Dumbledore) knew was that on the charm on the opposite side from Lily's initials were his own, and it was with this side showing that he wore the necklace.

He finished the potion and filled a goblet full and walked into his office, setting the goblet on the desk, knowing Lupin would be by shortly. He took his outer robe off, laid it on the chair behind the desk, and sat down in a comfortable chair near the fire. He pulled out the necklace, holding it by the chain so the charm was dangling. He let go of the chain, and it hung around his neck. He started thinking about the holiday that had just passes. The last Christmas present he got was from Lily Evans (he refused to call her Potter) during their Fifth-Year. Without knowing it, his right hand was playing with the necklace while he was thinking. A knock on the door did not snap him out of his reverie, though he did call out, "Come in."

Remus walked in and closed the door behind him. He took in the scene: his smoking goblet of Wolfsbane potion sitting on Severus's desk, Severus's robe draped across the desk's chair, and Severus himself sitting in a chair near the fire. Remus stared at the Potions Master, or more precisely what his hands were playing with. He recognized that necklace. Lily wore the same one for years. He now knew where the necklace had disappeared to...right back to where Lily got it from...right back to Severus.

"So, that's where Lily's necklace went to," Remus mentioned.

The gothic professor's hands stopped playing with the necklace, and they dropped to his lap, allowing the three-dimensional hourglass charm to bounce against his robes. Remus saw the L.E on the one side and the S.S on the other side.

"Of course I have Lily's necklace. She gave it to me. It would not have made any sense for her to give it to anyone else or to keep it once she married Potter."

"I remember how much she loved that necklace." Remus took a deep breath. "I showed Harry a picture of Lily. She was wearing the necklace, and he expressed interest in its whereabouts."

Severus scowled at his collegue. "There is no way Potter's son-"

"He is also Lily's son. Don't you think he deserves to at least see the necklace in person?"

Severus stopped and thought or tried to. Lupin was bothering him. "Just take your potion and leave."

Remus took the potion, set the still slightly smoking goblet back on the desk, and left Severus alone with his thoughts.

%%% THE NEXT DAY – POTIONS CLASS

Harry was in Potions class, waiting for the professor to arrive (with his doom). Harry was determined to brew a perfect potion.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and the Potions Master stormed in and stalked to the front of his Fifth-Year Gryffindor/Slytherin class.

As Severus turned around, he locked eyes (however brief the moment was) with a couple of students; Draco and Potter. How green his eyes were startled Severus. 'Exactly like Lily's. Maybe Lupin was right.'

Severus started class and soon the students were preparing ingredients and/or starting their potions. Severus caught himself staring at Potter at certain points during class. He knew he was unnerving the boy, but he couldn't help himself. Well, if his staring caused the boy to mess up his potion, he had a good reason to keep the boy after class.

Harry looked up at the chalkboard to see what the next step was only to find Snape staring at him. He tore his eyes away, saw the next step, and went back to working on his potion. 'Why is Snape staring at me? Is he trying to make me mess up? His expression isn't mean or angry though. Maybe he's staring off into space.'

Harry was so deep in thought that he put too much of the next ingredient (moon thistles) in. The resulting explosion was a little one, but it was definitely enough to catch Snape's attention.

"See me after class, Mr. Potter." Since the period was over, Severus told them the homework assignment. "I want three feet on the dangers of adding too much of an ingredient to this potion. Class dismissed."

The entire class packed up, and all the other students left, leaving Harry by himself. Severus pulled out his wand and spelled the door locked, closed, and charmed against eavesdroppers. Severus put his wand back up his sleeve and stood up. "Follow me, Mr. Potter."

Harry followed Severus into his office. Severus turned and faced Harry. "Lupin has told me that you expressed interest in the whereabouts of your mother's necklace." At Harry's nod, Severus took the necklace off and showed it to Harry. "I had given it to your mother, but when she married your father, she gave it back to me. Seeing as you have nothing to remember your mother by, would you like to have the necklace?"

Harry thought for a moment and then reached out and gently pushed Severus's hands back towards the teacher. "No thank you, sir. That was a gift between you and my mother. It wouldn't be right for me to take it. Besides, my mother would want you to keep it."

Severus nodded and put the necklace back on and dropeed it beneath his robes. "You may go." Harry turned to walk out of the office. "And Mr. Potter." Harry stopped and looked at the Potions Master. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor." Harry walked out of the office, Severus following (to undo the spells on the classroom door). Once the spells were removed, Harry left, and Severus sat down at his desk. Severus opened the top right hand drawer and pulled out a snapshot of Lily taken during the summer by her mother. "He's definitely your son."

End


End file.
